Thunder Rumbles
by OuMiyuki
Summary: Thunderstorms are the heavens assisting Honoka in being lovey-dovey with Kotori. (Another HonoKoto fluff And yes they are married X'3 May you enjoy )


**Author Notes**

 **This little inspirations I get are getting harder to be given titles and summaries. O3O**

 **May you enjoy~**

* * *

Cue the sound of thunder rumbling some distance away from the cosy, warm apartment of Kousaka-Minami as the master of the house, a grinning gingerhead with mirth filled blue orbs, watched the pouring rain engulf the entire town through clear glass windows.

The gingerhead could have been kept entertained by the orchestra of the constant rumbling of thunder that came in loud, soft and at times louder, accompanied with the gusts of wind that rustled the trees, and the abundant of falling rain, but there was something else in the house that called for her attention.

The smell of dinner.

Or the cook; it's debatable at times.

"Honoka-chan~" The cook calls loudly from the kitchen in case the gingerhead was in a room.

Honoka giggled from the sofa she climbed onto moments ago.

"Y-e-s~?" Honoka asked in a sing song manner.

The ash-grey haired cook turned around so that she can see her playful gingerhead. She smiled when she saw Honoka wearing a 100÷ mischievous grin.

"I was wondering where you were since I couldn't hear you." Golden eyes locked with cerulean for a moment before Kotori returned her attention to the food she was preparing.

"Hey! You say it like I'm really noisy and can't be quiet, Kotori-chan..."

The ash grey haired girl didn't have to turn around to know that her wife was pouting on the couch.

"I didn't say that~" Kotori sang as she added the meat into the pan.

No reply came from the living room as the gingerhead's focus was taken over by the sizzling and aroma of the meat. If she was to point out a response it would be her stomach grumbling, but it went unheard thanks to a timely rumble of the skies.

Honoka broke out of her hungry, drooling trance with an expression of eureka as she jumped off the couch; "short cut to food", the energetic gingerhead always says when her wife gives her a disapproving look.

"Rumble~ Thunder rumble~ I can feel my tummy rumble~ along with the thunder~" Honoka started singing.

The ash grey haired girl's interest was stolen by the singing gingerhead the moment the second word was sung, though she tried not to turn away from the meat lest it gets burned.

"As I wonder when I can eat Kotori-chan's dinner~"

Kotori could tell that Honoka has entered the kitchen from the closeness of the ginger's voice, so she gave a quick glance to the singing girl as she giggled.

"What song is that, Honoka-chan?"

Honoka beams, glad for Kotori's interest in her song. "A song about the thunder rumbling with my hunger~ and I want Kotori-chan's cooking~"

Kotori tried to stifle a laugh as she scooped the finished dish onto a plate. "I think Umi-chan will be in dismay if she heard those lyrics."

"Ehh~ I thought they were pretty good~" Honoka whines in a playful way.

Kotori grins wider. "I found them cute too~"

Honoka was back to smiling broadly again. "Then this will be Muse's next single!"

Kotori sweatdrops. "I prefer if you only sing it to me, Honoka-chan."

The gingerhead nods vigorously before sliding her arms around her wife's waist and snuggled from behind. "Just for you~"

Kotori giggled blissfully; she knew Muse won't be releasing a new single since they disbanded, but it didn't stop the bliss of having her very warm wife snuggle behind her and whisper her not-fantastic-but-one-of-a-kind song as she made dinner for two.

"Rumble, rumble~ I want a kiss from Kotori-chan~ Mm~"

Kotori could not help but giggle again. "Honoka-chan, you're not even singing the lyrics right~"

"Mmm~"

Honoka kept her lips puckered for the kiss she desired.

"You're so greedy..."

Kotori lowered her gaze to her wife's pink, waiting lips as she felt her cheeks grew warmer despite the storm raging outside.

"Only for you, Kotori-chan~" Honoka puckered her lips again after speaking.

Kotori grinned as she closed the three centimetre gap between their lips.

.

.

.

After being lost in each other's mouth and tongues for as long as the other refused to let go, Honoka's tummy rumbled louder than the next thunder which made the two wives giggle.

"Dinner for two?" Kotori teased.

"This way to our table, my love~" Honoka winked.

Their small but warm home was filled once again with the young couple's laughter as they proceeded to have a heart-and-stomach-warming dinner; the heavens joining in their chatter every now and then with a low rumble of the thunder, while providing a background music of constant rainfall.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Thunderstorms, warm to hot food and HonoKoto~ This might just be the formula to a wonderful evening~ X'D**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this little HonoKoto story~ in which they are already happily married~ ;'D**

 **Oh, on a side note. :'3 I didn't know that there's a 50 documents limit to what I can upload here. :'P So~ This story is essentially my 51st story. Though there are those with lots of chapters~ :'3 -chuckles- Should I celebrate? OvO**

 **Leave a comment if you like~ ^v^ I'll be more than happy to hear your thoughts about this story~**


End file.
